Eligiendo al nuevo rey del Makai
by Shizuka Jaganshi
Summary: Ya han pasado tres años desde que Enki fue el ganador del torneo, pronto será el próximo torneo, nuevos enemigos aparecerán y también algunos personajes extraños quien será el nuevo Rey?
1. Después de tres años

DESPUÉS DE TRES AÑOS 

El makai es un lugar inmenso, hace tiempo era todo un desastre, tres reyes: Raizen, Yomi y Mukuro discutían el poder, uno de ellos estaba débil, era el rey Raizen, el hacia tiempo atrás había decidido dejar de alimentarse de humanos era por eso que estaba muriendo, los otros dos reyes aprovecharían el momento de su muerte para desatar una guerra que involucraría ambos países por el poder. Sin embargo el rey Raizen tenia un heredero, Yusuke. Al morir su antepasado, Yusuke tenia que decidir a que rey se uniría a Mukuro y a el IdouyousaiMugade o a Yomi y a su país Gandara, sin embargo Yusuke organizo un torneo para unificar el makai. El torneo se realizo y Enki fue el ganador, este prohibió el que los demonios molestaran a los humanos y cumplió la sugerencia del heredero de Raizen, en tres años realizar un nuevo torneo para que alguien mas sea el gobernante, ya han pasado tres años desde que el torneo se efectuó y el nuevo torneo será en una semana, esta vez no será tan fácil, todos hemos entrenado bastante y muchos hemos alcanzado la clase S, y yo.. Yusuke Urameshi me encargare de ganar y gobernar el Makai...

:Ningenkai- 8:00AM- Familia Urameshi:

Yusuke se encontraba dormido en una cama matrimonial estaba medio tapado con una sabana y estaba en una posición que casi ocupaba toda la cama

Yusuke: (Dormido) no Keikou, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer... ahh! Keikou deja esa sartén gigante! No no! No soy una mosca ahh!

De pronto se escucha que tocan la ventana de la habitación...

Yusuke: (se levanta de golpe) ah! O.O -.o mmm que hora es (ve el reloj) que sueño... (se vuelve a dormir)

La ventana vuelve a sonar y de ella se ve a una chica peliazul en kimono volando en algo parecido a un remo, era Botan

Botan: Yusuke!

Yusuke se despierta y da un gran bostezo: que? (la mira) Botan? Cuanto tiempo sin verte (le abre la ventana) que haces aquí?

:Aunque hubieran pasado tres años Yusuke no había cambiado nada, solo se veía un poco mas alto el ya tenia 21 años, en cuanto a su carácter seguía siendo el mismo, ahora el acababa de terminar la preparatoria, gracias a Keikou quien lo obligaba a ir y a no fugarse, Yusuke también había cumplido su promesa y ahora era el esposo de Keikou. El a pesar de las responsabilidades que Keikou le daba (ir a la escuela, trabajar en el restaurante del padre de Keikou medio tiempo y hacer algunos deberes en la casa que el padre y la madre de Keikou les habían regalado por su boda) seguía entrenando por las noches antes de irse de fiesta a algún antro o bar XD (bueno es que Yusuke hacia sus deberes pero al revez, es decir ir a la escuela medio tiempo, trabar en su entrenamiento en su casa y fingir que hace algunos platillos en el restaurante):

Botan: Hola Yusuke! Solo vine para que no olvidaras que próximamente será el nuevo torneo para elegir a un nuevo gobernante del makai

Yusuke: en serio! Vaya es verdad, ya pasaron tres años!

Botan: has entrenado?

Yusuke: claro que si! Eh estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo! Esta vez no me derrotaran, voy a ser el rey!

Botan: eso espero n.n por que si no es así.. (pone una mirada seria) tendríamos grandes problemas si un demonio maligno gana el torneo, podría tratar de conquistar el mundo humano.

Yusuke: no te preocupes no lo permitiré!

:Universidad de Tokio- 8:30 AM- salón No. 605 tercer piso:

Kurama se encontraba en clase de Matemáticas.

:Él tampoco había cambiado mucho, su vida había regresado a la normalidad, entro a la universidad de Tokio, ya estaba en su ultimo año de Universidad y de vez en cuando trabajaba en la empresa de su padrastro, el también tenia algo de tiempo libre así que de vez en cuando iba al makai a entrenar.:

Kurama: (mirando hacia la ventana) /últimamente no eh ido al makai... me pregunto si Yomi ya abra regresado a Gandara, la última vez que fui el no había regresado/

De pronto un demonio de un solo ojo choca con la ventana traía algo brillante en la pata (solo tenia una XD)

Kurama: O.O /que rayos hace un demonio aquí/

El demonio seguía chocando

Chico: que se oye?

El muchacho voltea pero Kurama se pone frente a la ventana para evitar que vea al demonio

Kurama: ajejejeje... este... no es nada! Jeje n.nU

Profesor: Minamino.. tome asiento por favor

Kurama: ñ.ñ emh... emh.. /que hago.. no puedo dejar que lo vean/

El demonio seguía sonando la ventana

Profesor: no lo repetiré siéntese o vallase

Kurama: amh.. yo...

Kurama salta por la ventana y al momento agarra al demonio y lo lleva con el hasta un árbol sin que nadie lo vea, todos se sorprenden y van hasta la ventana

Alumnos: ah?- vieron eso? – Minamino!- ya no esta...- desapareció- ya decía yo que era extraño

Profesor: ah? Mi-Minamino! Pero que?... desapareció... ejem... u.u continuemos con la clase olviden esto... (N.A: ja! bueno tal vez un profesor no actuaría tan indiferente si un alumno saltara por la ventana no puedo saberlo en mi clase nadie ah saltado por la ventana XD )

Kurama: Quien eres y que haces en el mundo humano?

Demonio: ... (le da lo que traía en su pata que brillaba)

Kurama:... es el espíritu de las palabras... (va a la terraza de la escuela y lo estrella una sombra empieza a tomar forma, era la de Touya) ah? Touya

Espíritu de las palabras: Hola Kurama? Como has estado? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, veras te mando este mensaje para recordarte que el torneo de unificación será próximamente, aunque supongo que ya lo sabias, ¿piensas participar? Espero que si. Escuche que Enki ara algo diferente esta vez, la verdad no se de que se trate pero no importa, bien me despido y esperamos verte pronto en el torneo.

La sombra se desvanece

Kurama: si, ya lo sabia n.n también pienso participar.

Kuwabara: ah! Kurama! (pone una cara picara) con que fugándote las clases verdad? No creí que también tuvieras tu lado rebelde

Kurama: Kuwabara? No n.nU no me fugue de clases

Kuwabara: en serio? Porque, aquí vienen todos los que se fugan las clases XD mírame a mi jajaja

Kurama: este.. no, no fue eso, es solo que un demonio volaba por la ventana de mi clase y tuve que saltar u/u

Kuwabara: un demonio? Vez! Te dije que no era bueno quitar el kekai!

Kurama: pero no era un demonio malo, solo era un mensajero, me trajo esto.

Kuwabara: que es eso? No es lo que les dieron hace seis años a ti y al enano?

Kurama: así es, se llama espíritu de las palabras, lo mando Touya

Kuwabara: y para que?

Kurama: es que pronto será el nuevo torneo de unificación, fue solo un recordatorio

Kuwabara: en serio? Vaya! Esta vez yo también quiero participar!

Kurama: Shizuru se va a molestar, no es este tu último semestre?

Kuwabara: así es, es por eso que tengo derecho a un poco de diversión, además hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea!

:Kazuma no a cambiado físicamente, pero mentalmente se ha vuelto un poco mas responsable, el asiste a la misma Universidad que Kurama pero en diferente carrera, la suya era un poco mas corta así que el terminara en solo un semestre (bueno, IBA a terminar en un semestre mas XD ) sigue de mantenido en su casa con su hermana pero sus notas han subido aunque aun sigue salteándose algunas clases de vez en cuando, en cuanto a su entrenamiento, cada vez que va a visitar a Yukina al templo de Genkai, aprovecha para entrenar:

Kurama: n.n si tu lo dices...

:Makai- 10:00 AM- IdouyousaiMugade:

Hiei se encontraba fuera del insecto mirando el lugar

Mukuro: Hiei?

Hiei: que quieres?

Mukuro: pronto será el nuevo torneo, piensas participar?

Hiei: hn! Tal vez...

: Estos tres años Hiei se había quedado en el IdouyousaiMugade con Mukuro, entrenándose con ella como su aprendiz, él ahora era un poco mas alto (dije un poco no nos hagamos ilusiones chicas XD ) y en cuanto a su carácter... prácticamente era el mismo para quien no lo conoce pero los que lo conocen bien podrían notar cierta tranquilidad y paz en sus ojos que antes no tenia, ahora solo mataba por diversión y no por odio como antes (bueno es un progreso ¿no?). Su vida no era muy deferente en estos tres años, seguía en su trabajo de encontrar humanos perdidos y regresarlos, de vez en cuando Hiei iba al Ningenkai ya sea para ver a Yukina en secreto o visitar a Kurama, también de vez en cuando iba a ver a Yusuke o a golpeaba a Kuwabara cuando le tocaba que al ver a Yukina llegara él y coqueteara con ella.:

:En cuanto a Mukuro, ella también se ha vuelto mas pacifica ella se ha vuelto algo así como la maestra de Hiei, y presta su IdouyousaiMugade para buscar humanos perdidos. Físicamente no ah cambiado.:

Mukuro: eres mi guerrero mas fuerte, si nos toca pelear tal vez esta vez logres vencerme.

Hiei: ya te lo había dicho esa no es mi intención, pero si nos toca pelear no tendré compasión.

Mukuro: jmjm eso espero porque aunque te ayas vuelto fuerte no me dejare ganar.

:País de Enki/ Raizen – 12:00 PM:

Kokou: oye Enki, estas seguro de la forma en que realizaras este torneo?

Enki: claro n.n a todos les gustan las peleas por equipos! ¿cuál es el problema querida?

Kokou: el problema es que es un torneo de UNIFICACIÓN, lo que significa que solo uno debe ganar ¬¬

Enki: claro, claro! Sabia que algo se me estaba escapando n.nU... amh.. entonces... a ya se!

Kokou: que harás?

Enki: no habrá eliminaciones!

Kokou: si no hay eliminaciones las peleas serán interminables, sabes que miles se inscribirán.

Enki: si, ya lo se, pero para eso estarán los equipos harán equipos, al final haré que queden solo unos veinte equipos mas o menos, depende de cuantos integrantes sean los equipos, entonces, se separaran los equipos y las peleas serán uno a uno!

Kokou: es un método complicado porque no lo haces uno a uno desde el principio?

Enki: es muy monótono, yo quiero que sea así

Kokou: bueno, bueno como quieras n.n U

:El nuevo torneo de unificación esta a punto de comenzar, nuevos enemigos, romances y equipos se darán a conocer mientras que recordaremos a algunas personas que tal vez hayamos olvidado ¿qué sucederá? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de... **_"ELIGIENDO AL NUEVO REY DEL MAKAI"_** a la hora que quieran leerlo y en la misma pagina XD:

------

Bien aquí esta otro de mis locos fics, espero que les guste n.n dejen Reviews plis


	2. Inicia la ceremonia del torneo

INICIA LA CEREMONIA DEL TORNEO 

Se encienden las luces y cae confeti del cielo, era un día muy hermoso en el makai (imaginemos que el cielo ese día no era naranja y no caían rayos ¿ok? XD solo por este día para hacerlo bonito) millones de demonios y uno que otro humano con poderes espirituales estaba reunido en el gran estadio que se encuentra en la ciudad de Gandara, todos gritaban de emoción y hacían alboroto, la ceremonia de iniciación estaba por comenzar, por fin se elegiría un nuevo rey y todos querían serlo y los que no querían divertirse luchando contra otros.

Kotou: Hola a todos y bienvenidos! Estamos en el gran estadio de Gandara en vivo donde en dos días se efectuara el gran torneo de unificación!

La multitud gritaba emocionada!

Kotou: Esperamos que disfruten este torneo y que den el máximo de ustedes, a continuación nuestro rey Enki les dirigirá unas palabras (le da el micrófono a Enki que estaba al lado suyo)

Enki: Bueno, primero que nada bienvenidos sean todos a este torneo patrocinado por mi y mi país, espero que les haya gustado mi forma de gobernar y sobre todo que se hayan sentido a gusto porque yo si disfrute mucho siendo su rey, sin embargo todo tiene su final, que lastima para los que les gustaba mi forma de gobierno y que bueno para los que no n.n jejeje, como yo ya fui rey me parece muy injusto que participe en este torneo así que no lo haré y solo actuare como juez, estos serán los últimos días que sea su rey jeje pero como les dije tenia que pasar y espero que el nuevo rey sea mejor que yo todavía. Bien, sin mas que decirles les deseo buena suerte y que gane el mejor!

La multitud de nuevo grita de emoción. Kotou vuelve a tomar el micrófono

Kotou: bien, ahora yo les diré las reglas y la forma en que se efectuara este torneo así que les pediré un poco de silencio por favor... bien, para empezar no habrán eliminatorias, en vez de eso las primeras peleas serán en equipos de seis, sin derecho a suplente, actuando estas como una especie de eliminatorias, los combates en equipos se dividirán en tres pruebas, combate, habilidad e inteligencia los quipos que ganen dos de tres pasaran a las siguientes rondas al final deberán quedar veintidós equipos, al llegar a este numero los equipos se dividirán y combatirán uno a uno. En este torneo solo habrá una regla según nuestro rey Enki, esta prohibido matar al oponente después de que este se haya rendido, es decir, si no se a rendido entonces no habrá ningún problema. Los equipos deberán registrarse a mas tardar mañana en la dirección, ahora les diré algunas partes del estadio para que no se pierdan, los baños se encuentran a su derecha, las zonas de batalla...

Mientras vemos a Yusuke acercándose a Kuwabara y Kurama que estaban juntos

Yusuke: Kuwabara? No me digas que también participaras?

Kuwabara: ja! Claro que si Urameshi y te voy a derrotar

Yusuke: bueno, bueno, pero no te precipites, no olvides que primero serán las peleas en equipos

Kurama: por cierto Yusuke, de nuevo seremos los de siempre, es decir, Kuwabara, Hiei, tú y yo?

Yusuke: yo supongo que si pero aun nos falta un integrante, por cierto... donde esta Hiei, no lo veo por ningún lado

Hiei: aquí estoy tonto (aparece de la nada)

Yusuke: ah! Hiei! Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo

Hiei: hn!

De pronto se siente una ventisca muy fuerte

Kuwabara: que es eso?

En eso se escucha una voz

-hey! Yusuke!-

Yusuke: ah? ... Jin!

Jin: Hola Yusuke!

Yusuke: como estas? Jin ñ.ñ

Jin: yo bien! Oye Yusuke, quieres estar en nuestro quipo? Nos falta uno

Yusuke: les falta uno? Quienes están en tu equipo?

Jin: pues estamos yo, Touya, Rinku, Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru

Kurama: es Touya, Rinku, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru y yo

Jin: como sea n.n

Kuwabara: ah? Y Chuu?

Jin: el nos cambio (pone cara de molesto y señala un poco mas lejos)

Se ve a Chuu hablando con Natsume y su equipo rogándoles que lo dejen unirse a su equipo

Yusuke: ya veo... pero... no puedo es que... que tal si tu te unes a nuestro equipo también nos falta uno

Suzuki: entonces nos faltarían dos, anda Urameshi, únete

El resto del equipo de Jin aparecen

Touya: si tu no quieres entonces podrías ser tú Kurama

Kurama: amh.. yo...

Mukuro: (llega de la nada) Hiei, Yusuke, estarán en mi equipo?

Hiei: no lo se

Yusuke: es que...

Rinku: estas loca bruja, nosotros ya elegimos a Yusuke!

Yomi: Yusuke, para que vas con esos tontos, mejor únete a mi equipo...

Shura: si...

Yomi: Kurama, tu también

Kurama: Yomi yo...

Kuwabara/por que se pelean por todos menos por mi/

Shishiwakamaru: tontos, aunque me desagrade, Urameshi será de nuestro equipo

Rinku: es cierto, verdad Yusuke?

Mukuro: preferirías estar con esos perdedores que conmigo?

Yomi: Yusuke?

Mukuro: Yusuke?

Touya: Yusuke?

Kuwabara: Urameshi?

Yusuke: bueno... para empezar... Mukuro, quienes son de tú equipo?

Mukuro: pues... Hiei, tú y yo...

Hiei: dije que no me eh decidido!

Yusuke: Y del tuyo Yomi?

Yomi: Shura, Kurama, tú y yo

Kurama: yo no eh dicho que si Yomi n.n U

Yusuke: mmm... (pone cara de estar pensando)

Suzuki: y bien?

Yusuke: Kurama... cuanto son 5 mas 4 mas 2 mas 1

Kurama: 12 ñ.ñ U /con razón tiene 21 y sigue en preparatoria/

Yusuke: lo tengo!

Kuwabara: que cosa?

Rinku: ya te decidiste?

Yusuke: (saca un papel y una pluma de la nada y empieza a escribir algo)

Mukuro: que haces?

Yusuke: bien ya esta!

Yomi: que es eso?

Yusuke: miren, si lo notan a todos le faltan integrantes y no podremos participar si nos faltan personas en el equipo así que, que les parece si entre los doce hacemos dos equipos, y si decidimos los integrantes al asar, en mi mano tengo doce papeles que seis dicen E1 y el resto E2 así que todos saquen un papel y ese será su equipo y sus compañeros los que tengan el mismo quipo están de acuerdo?

Kurama: vaya Yusuke de vez en cuando tienes buenas ideas n.n

Yusuke ¬¬ que quisiste decir Kurama?

Kurama ñ.ñ nada... que estoy de acuerdo

Kuwabara: si yo también

Hiei: hn! Me da igual

Yomi: por nosotros esta bien

Mukuro: por mi también

Jin: estamos de acuerdo Yusuke nn

Yusuke: bien, yo seré el ultimo

Todos pasan y toman un papel de la mano de y Yusuke y lo abren

Yusuke: bien... ahora... que les toco (abre el que sobraba)

Touya, Jin, Hiei, Kurama, Rinku y Suzuki: Equipo uno

Al mismo tiempo que:

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mukuro, Yomi, Shura y Shishiwakamaru: Equipo dos

Mukuro y Yomi: (con rayitos de odio)

Yusuke: bueno, ya esta! Todo arreglado! Vamos a registrar al equipo muchachos, como nos llamaremos?

Jin: es verdad también necesitamos nombre! Que tal los voladores! No mejor... las nubes del viento o mejor aire libre, o que tal...

Kurama: lo pensaremos después Jin ññ

Hiei: yo preferiría algo como... el equipo sangre de la oscuridad... o... sangre del diablo...

Rinku: me gustan mas las opciones de Jin ñ.ñ"

Así pasan los dos días y todos los equipos se registran, como mas importantes son los siguientes:

Equipo 028 "el Urameshi team" (no se les ocurrió otro mejor XD ).

Equipo 102 "la rosa nocturna" a petición de Kurama y por capricho de Hiei el nocturna

Equipo 001 "los seis guerreros"

Equipo 253 "Las guerreras Mew Mew Scouts" (ya sabrán después porque este equipo es importante XD )

Equipo 006 "Darkness"

Ahora una breve descripción de los que paso con algunos personajes estos tres años:

:Enki físicamente no a cambiado nada, tampoco mentalmente XD el siguió gobernando bastante bien estos últimos tres años el vivía en su país junto a su esposa Kokou y el resto de sus amigos, de ellos tampoco hay mucho que decir tampoco cambiaron mucho, solo se hicieron un poco mas fuertes:

:Yomi, el tampoco cambio ni física ni mentalmente, después del ultimo torneo, se fue de viaje por todo el makai a entrenar a Shura (que si este fic lo combinamos con el de "A story to tell" se pierden y conocen a un doctor de nombre Seran que me cae muy bien XD pero como no lo estamos combinando olviden todo lo de este paréntesis) el también entreno, de vez en cuando MUY de vez en cuando iba a su país Gandara pero casi nunca, a excepción de estos últimos días:

:Shura por su parte a cambiado también un poco ahora es un poco mas alto, solo un poco, su apariencia es la de un niño de 12 años, su peinado también a cambiando ya no es estilo tazón XD ahora es estilo hongo XD naaa no me hagan caso, digamos que solo lo tiene un poco mas largo como hasta un poquito mas arriba de la mitad del cuello, y con su carácter... pues sigue siendo prácticamente el mismo puede ser que ahora sea un poco mas astuto que antes y mas estratégico pero no mas, en cuanto a su fuerza el es ahora un demonio clase S:

:Jin tampoco a cambiado física ni mentalmente, el junto a sus amigos excepto uno viven en Gandara (de donde rayos saque que todos ellos viven ahí? En mi otro fic también viven ahí O.o stoy loca) todos ellos han entrenado, Jin por su parte es clase S:

:Touya ahora es un poco mas alto, como dije con Hiei, no mucho, el resto es igual, no a cambiado, como dije él también vive en Gandara, ahora él también es clase S:

:Suzuki bueno físicamente no a cambiado pero mentalmente digamos que se le quito un poquito, pero muy poquito lo presumido, lo mismo que Jin y Touya, vive en Gandara, pero el es clase A superior:

:SSW tampoco a cambiado físicamente, mentalmente tal vez odie menos a Yusuke, desde su aparición en el antiguo torneo de unificación ahora tiene el doble de fans que antes XD también vive en Gandara y su clase es también A:

:Rinku si a cambiado físicamente, el también es mas alto y el también aparenta unos 12 o 13 años, ya no usa su gorrita de colores y mentalmente es un poco mas maduro el también vive en Gandara y es clase S:

:Chuu por su parte vive en el país de Enki, físicamente no ah cambiado pero mentalmente es ahora mas decisivo y ah entrenado mucho para gustarle a Natsume es por eso que se fue a vivir a ese país, sin embargo el iba constantemente con sus amigos a Gandara. Él es ahora clase S:

Los equipos estaban registrados y los dos días habían pasado en total eran 704 equipos con 6 integrantes cada uno, es decir eran 4224 participantes en total, las peleas estaban por comenzar, se habían decidido las rondas por un sorteo hecho por una computadora al azar luego de algunos combates seguiría uno de un equipo muy peculiar era el equipo 253 de las llamada "las guerreras Mew Mew Scouts" contra un equipo muy sin importancia XD ...

Yoda: Demonios! A donde se fueron Kotou y Juri, el combate esta por empezar y ellas no están, rayos! Si no vienen tendré que empezar sin ellas

Ogri: hola n.n

Yoda: ah? Eres tu? Que buen momento, señor Saotome, siéntese trabajara de comentarista conmigo

Ogri: (con ojos de ilusión y con una pequeña lagrima en el rostro) lo dice en... lo dice en serio?

Yoda: si, la señorita Kotou no ah llegado aun, ni tampoco la señorita Juri

Ogri: (se sienta y toma el micrófono) bueno, bueno! Probando 1.. 1,2,3

Yoda: (con una gota en su cabeza)

Koenma: (llega en su forma adulta) Ogri! Que estas haciendo!

Ogri: no puede decirme nada señor n.n recuerde que ya no nos pueden comer por la ley de Enki

Koenma: (suspira) bueno, esta bien u.u solo no te metas en problemas, iré a buscar a Yusuke y a los otros, por cierto Ogri ¿no has visto a botan?

Ogri: (por el micrófono) señorita Botan, favor de presentarse a servicio a clien... digo a donde están los cronistas de combate, la buscan, señorita Botan... (deja de hablar por el micrófono) bien, ya no depende de mi n.n

Koenma: (con una gota en su cabeza) olvídalo, la buscare por mi cuenta ¬¬ (se va)

Yoda: bien! Estamos aquí en el estadio de Gandara transmitiendo en vivo lo que será otra de las peleas en equipos, esta vez será el equipo 253 contra el equipo 301. equipos pasen a la arena!

Las seis chicas suben a la arena, no se les veían sus rostros ya que traían algo parecido por no decir igual a las ropas que usaron los integrantes del equipo Mashotsukai en el torneo donde participo Toguro, las chicas se veían muy misteriosas... ¿quiénes serán estas seis chicas? ¿serán lo suficientemente fuertes, hábiles y astutas como para ganar su primer pelea?

----

Avances del próximo capitulo

Chica 1: mi nombre es ¡Mew Mew Ichigo! Y los mewtilare!

Chica 2: yo soy ¡la diosa Belldandy! y les cumpliré sus deseos de morir!

Chica 3: soy ¡la mágica Rina! y morirán bajo el poder de mi magia!

Chica 4: yo ¡sailor Serena! Y los castigare en el nombre de la luna!

Chica 5: me llamo ¡Sakura card captors! Y los regresare al lugar humilde que merecen!

Chica 6: y yo soy ¡la guerrera Hikaru! Y los eliminare con mi rayo rojo!

(Y si están creyendo que son las personajes de verdad están equivocados XD solo tomaron sus nombres y frases)


	3. Las guerreras mew mew scouts

Hola, eh aquí él capitulo 3! Ya se que me retrase como un mes -- si no es que mas pero es que como que se me seco el cerebro, XD pero ya tengo el tres y aquí se los dejo!

Una cosa que olvide aclarar las /.../ son los pensamientos de los personajes y los (...) las acciones

LAS GUERRERAS MEW MEW SCOUTS 

Los chicos se encontraban en las gradas observando el combate que iniciaría en algunos minutos.

Kuwabara: a nuestro equipo le toca pelear mañana n.n

Yomi y Mukuro: (mismos rayito del capitulo anterior)

Shishiwakamaru: ù.ú porque tuvo que tocarme en este equipo...

Shura: u.u que aburrido estoy... ¬¬

Yusuke: (bosteza) despiértenme cuando inicie el combate (se duerme)

Hiei: hn!

Kurama: (con mirada seria) aquí hay muchas energías malignas, espero que ninguno de ellos gane

Rinku: T.T mi Sasuga no vino.. buaaa...

Suzuki: (peleando con un tipo que estaba atrás de el) como te atreves decir que no soy guapo! Claro que lo soy!

Touya: ... (mirando hacia la nada)

Jin: (también dormido como Yusuke)

Kuwabara: o.oU que ambiente tan feo... oye Touya no te parece grandioso que mañana le toque pelear a mi equipo?

Touya: ... aja...

Kuwabara: y cuando les toca a ustedes eh?

Touya: ... no se...

Kuwabara: no sabes?

Touya: ... no...

Kuwabara//que cortante, con razón domina el hielo/ hey Kurama, cuando le toca pelear a tú equipo?

Kurama: ahora no Kuwabara, estoy viendo cuantos son energías malignas, necesito concentrarme para saberlo con exactitud

Kuwabara: Suzu...

Suzuki: a con que quieres pelear eh? (salta a las gradas de atrás)

Kuwabara: hey enano! Que has hecho?

Hiei: (lo ignora)

Kuwabara: Oye Rinku, que te pasa?

Rinku: Sasuga T.T

Kuwabara: quien es Sasuga?

Rinku: Sasuga T.T

Kuwabara: ¬¬ es inútil... emh... Mukuro verdad? Y Yomi ¿por qué se odian tanto?

Yomi: te conozco?

Mukuro: no te importa idiota

Yomi y Mukuro: (vuelven con sus rayitos)

Kuwabara o.o" /que miedo/ hey Shishiwakamaru aun nos odias por ganarte en el otro torneo? n.n U

Shishiwakamaru: (lo voltea a ver feo) murete ¬¬

Kuwabara: o.oU tomare eso como un si... amh... y tu te llamas Shura verdad? Eres fuerte pequeño?

Shura: no me hables descerebrado... ¬¬

Kuwabara: ¬¬ todos aquí están muy pesados hoy...

Se escucha la voz de Yoda

Yoda: bien! Estamos aquí en el estadio de Gandara transmitiendo en vivo lo que será otra de las peleas en equipos, esta vez será el equipo 253 contra el equipo 301. equipos pasen a la arena!

Por el lado derecho aparecen unos demonios totalmente normales (tomando en cuenta que son demonios es decir algunos cafés otros verdes ETC) sin embargo por el lado izquierdo aparecen seis extraños guerreros estos suben a la arena (el otro equipo se quedo abajo) no se les veían sus rostros ya que traían algo parecido por no decir igual a las ropas que usaron los integrantes del equipo Mashotsukai en el torneo donde participo Toguro.

Touya: O.o hey Jin despierta mira eso!

Jin: ah? (despierta) que pasa? (mira a los guerreros) ah? Pero si esos son...

Kurama: oigan ellos son Shinobis o algo así?

Jin: no pero...

Hiei: los conocen?

Touya: no! Solo robaron nuestros trajes! Con razón no encontraba el mío

Jin: yo tampoco lo encontraba! (se señala a si mismo)

Los guerreros de la arena se quitan los trajes, eran seis chicas sin embargo aun no se les veían la cara ya que traían algo así como lo que usan los ninjas, pero a algunas se les veían algunas partes, a una se le lograban ver dos orejas como de gato cafés, otra dejaba ver una cola larga como de mono, a otra se le veía también una cola pero como de un animal acuático, las otras tres no tenían ninguna extremidad extraña pero a dos de ellas se les podía ver que usaban una coleta de caballo, una tenia el cabello color café oscuro, la otra azul y la ultima muchacha traía el cabello largo, suelto y de color café claro.

Chica 1: (la de las orejas como de gato) mi nombre es ¡Mew Mew Ichigo! Y los mewtilare!

Chica 2: (la de la cola como de animal acuático) yo soy ¡la diosa Belldandy! y les cumpliré sus deseos de morir!

Chica 3: (la de la coleta azul) soy ¡la mágica Rina! y morirán bajo el poder de mi magia!

Chica 4: (la del cabello largo y suelto) yo ¡sailor Serena! Y los castigare en el nombre de la luna!

Chica 5: (la de la cola de mono) me llamo ¡Sakura card captors! Y los regresare al lugar humilde que merecen!

Chica 6: (la de la coleta café) y yo soy ¡la guerrera Hikaru! Y los eliminare con mi rayo rojo!

Las 6: y juntas somos:... La guerreras Mew Mew Scouts!

Todos los espectadores y sus contrincantes al verlas y mas aun al escucharlas quedaron en silencio por un minuto con cara de O.oU? ehhh? Incluso Yomi y Mukuro olvidaron su odio y pusieron esa cara.

Shura Y Rinku: o/o que lindas...

Yusuke: mmm la supuesta sailor serena me parece conocida... como si ya la hubiera visto antes... y me hace sentir cierto temor o.o porque será...

Yoda: bien primero será el combate de inteligencia, como hemos mencionado en los combates anteriores al asar se elegirá una rama de las siguientes: cultura, lógica, y ciencias y japonés (lo de japonés será en español XD ok? ) en este ultimo vienen agregado lo siguiente: matemáticas, química, física y biología. Bien equipos o mas bien equipo 301 suba a la arena

El equipo sube y al mismo tiempo aparece un monitor en el cual aparecen las siglas C, L y CJ . Al instante empieza a brillar en cada una de las siglas, empieza a bajar de velocidad y por fin para en una. En el estadio también había una televisión gigante donde se podía ver la pantalla de la maquina.

Líder del equipo 301 y "Mew Mew Ichigo": cultura...

Equipo 253: 3 (sonriendo) nuestro fuerte!

De pronto todo el lugar se transforma en lo que parecía ser el pie del monte Fuji

Kurama: Vaya Yomi, parece que si has hecho algo por tu país después de todo

Shura: el implantar hologramas sólidos al estadio fue mi idea kitsune

Kurama: entonces tienes muy buenas ideas Shura n.n

Shura: ja!

Frente al los equipos aparece un Ogro tipo Ogri pero con lentes y de otro color.

Ogro: están listos para demostrar su cultura a todos los presentes? ¿quiénes serán los primeros?

Un demonio del equipo 301 se pone frente al ogro al igual que sailor Serena

"serena": no se preocupen chicas esto es mi especialidad

Ogro: ya saben las reglas, se les hará una pregunta a cada uno, en total serán 24 en total para cada equipo, es decir 4 en cada ronda, dos para cada participante, si no saben la respuesta en 15 segundos su oponente podrá contestar, si contestan bien serán 1 punto, si no contestan 0 puntos y si contestan mal será –1 punto.

En la pantalla gigante aparecen los rostros de los que iban a participar

Ogro: bien, comencemos...

De nuevo la pantalla grande empieza a brillar pero esta vez en los rostros de los concursantes y al fin se detiene en uno, era Serena.

Ogro: entonces la primer pregunta será para usted y es la siguiente ¿en que país se encuentra el monte del decapitado?

Hiei: ja! Esa es fácil, cualquier demonio podría contestarlo!

"Serena": este...

"Sakura": Vamos... yo se eso... Kei- amh.. Serena tu puedes!

"Serena": amh... en el de Enki?

Ogro: mal!

Demonio: no esta en ningún país n.n

Ogro: ¿quienes fueron los responsables de la brillante cultura Muromachi y de obras maestras como el Pabellón Dorado de Kyoto?

Demonio: amh...

Ogro: ya han pasado 15 segundos!

"Serena": Yoshimitsu y Yoshinori

Ogro: correcto! pregunta tres ¿en que año fue fundada El palacio de Linares, institución española con el objetivo de promover todo tipo de actividades culturales relacionadas con el entorno hispanoamericano?

Kuwabara: que dijo?

Yusuke: yo ni siquiera se que demonios es la casa de América O.o, ¿América es un país?

Kurama: ¬¬ U es un continente

"Serena": En 1992

Ogro: mmmmmm es correcto!

En la pantalla se pone un numero en la cara de "serena". Así siguieron las preguntas, al final el marcador quedo 18 a 3 favor las GMMS (guerreras mew mew scouts). La chicas vuelven a ganar en habilidad ya que la siguiente habilidad se trataba de cocinar XD las únicas que batallaron en esta labor fueron "Hikaru y Sakura" que no tenían idea de cómo cocinar, sin embargo al momento de la pelea que era el ultimo reto las chicas perdieron 4 a 2, esta vez las únicas que ganaron fueron "Hikaru y Sakura" pero como ganaron dos de tres fueron las vencedoras del combate.

Rinku: no se porque pero esa Sakura me hace sentir muy bien (con ojos de corazón)

Shura: o/o... /su nombre es Hikaru.../

Mientras tanto...

Koenma: a donde rayos se fue! ¡¡¡Botan!

Botan: príncipe Koenma n.n!

Koenma: donde demonios te metiste?

Botan: lo lamento estaba en el baño

Koenma: que tienes en el cuello del kimono? (señala una pequeña mancha de salsa de tomate)

Botan: jejeje n.n U no es nada (se limpia)

Regresando con los chicos los cuales se encontraban en un hotel

Yusuke: o.o" eso fue aterrador!

Kurama: de que hablas?

Yusuke: vieron el ataque de ese supuesta Serena?

Kuwabara: súper bofetada?

Yusuke: siii! (se tira a una cama y se cubre con unas sabanas) pobre demonio! Keikou siempre me da de esas!

Hiei: Mañana les tocara a ustedes no es así?

Yusuke: si! Pero Enki no debió haber hecho este torneo tan técnico, si es un torneo solo debe haber peleas

Kurama: n.n yo digo que esta bien...

Ahora vallamos fuera del estadio donde dos chicas, una de al parecer 14 años y la otra como de 13 se encontraban hablando, la de 14 era "Hikaru" y la de 13 "Sakura".

"Sakura": entonces tu hermano no quiso participar?

"Hikaru": quería hacerlo pero mamá no nos lo permitió, es por eso que estoy participando a escondidas, si Yusuke me descubre es probable que le diga, ella no quería que participáramos porque dice que aun no tenemos el poder necesario, me parece que soy clase B superior o me equivoco? Mi hermano tiene mi mismo poder.

"Sakura": y no crees que ella sospeche algo cuando descubra que desapareciste?

"Hikaru": ella cree que estoy en un viaje escolar n.n, y dime tú porque participas de incógnita?

"Sakura": veras... anteriormente participe en el otro torneo de unificación, conocí a un niño y... empezó a acosarme, incluso me dejo ganar cuando peleamos, tenia miedo de volvérmelo a encontrar ñ.ñ

"Hikaru": n.n U vaya...

(N.A: jiji ya se están imaginando quienes son algunas?)

La primera pelea importante ocurrió pronto seguiría el turno del Urameshi Team ¿ganaran su combate?

Avances del próximo capitulo:

"Sakura": no puede ser! Es él! Por que! Por que a mi!

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3, je XD mas que nada parece comedia aunque el siguiente capitulo será un poco mas romántico jiji, muchas gracias por los reviews

**Rockergirl-sk**si tienes razón con lo de los nombres de los equipos y con lo del Urameshi Team pues... que se podía esperar del equipo donde están Yusuke y Kuwabara jaja.

**angela potter0606**que bueno que te guste el fic n.n

Saludos y sigan dejando sus reviews n.n**  
**


End file.
